iStart a New Life
by insomniac.phangirl
Summary: Credit to Toadetterocks15 on Fanfiction! Sam, Freddie, Carly, and Spencer meet each other. Creddie/Seddie love/friendship


**Hello people of Earth. It is I, the mighty Seddie10124. Today/Tonight, I bring to you…. iStart a New Life. A Creddie friendship, and a Seddie love/hate one-shot! Enjoy! Or else…..**

August 12, 2007….. Colonel Shay signed up for the marines. The house could not be cared for by his children, and sold it. Bushwell Plaza was their new home. Away from the neighborhood they had grown up in, and knew so well. Moving to a strange, alien place.

"Ugh, Spencer! Will you hurry up!"

"I'm trying but your father made me carry the heaviest box!"

"Grr." Carly puts the box down in front of the apartment door and goes over to Spencer to help him. They finally get the box up the stairs and go down to bring more up. Freddie walks out of his apartment door, and sees the boxes.

"Mom, who's moving across the hall?"

"Some people named the Shays, and I don't want you near them!"

"Why? You don't even know them!"

"Exactly! What if they're bad? Criminals? Murderers?" Mrs. Benson tugs Freddie inside by the ear, and gives him another unwanted tick bath. Moments later, Carly and Spencer are back upstairs with more boxes. They open the door to their apartment and unpack them. Using the elevator, they ride down to the lobby. There, they saw a gross, dirty alien.

"Hey! Do you know where the extra storage is?"

"I don't know and I don't care! Get outta here! More people moving in means a harder job!" Carly and Spencer, frightened, rush out.

"Who's the doorman and why is he creeping us out?"

"And being rude!"

"Oh boy." Colonel Shay walks in to have a talk with the doorman. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"None of your beeswax! Get outta here!"

"Well, I'm of the marines, so I suggest you don't cause any trouble to my children while I'm gone."

"Marines? Prove it!"

"Colonel Shay pulls out a badge, which frightens the doorman."

"I'm Lewbert! Please don't arrest me!" Lewbert rushes into his office and begins to pace back and forth nervously. He was relived Colonel Shay didn't follow him. Once the boxes were unpacked, Carly and Spencer began to walk around to meet their new neighbors. Colonel Shay went with them to protect them. The first apartment was 8=D, coincidently the Benson's apartment. Freddie's mother peeks through the peephole, and locks the door. Colonel Shay had a way to get her to open it. He banged on the door… hard.

"Excuse me miss… I'm a member of the Marines, so I'm gonna have to ask you to come out." Mrs. Benson opened the door nervously. "Good afternoon. I'm Colonel Shay, and these are my children Spencer and Carly. I promise you they will not bring any harm."

"Well, I'm not letting my Freddie near them." Freddie pops up behind his mother, which frightens her. "Freddie! Go back to your room!" Freddie saw Carly.

"Not a chance… not until I know who she is." Carly blushes, and hides. Freddie walks out only to be tugged in by his mother.

"Room, now!"

"Fine! Geez!" Freddie sulks back to his room while his mother said goodbye. When she closed the door…

"Well she's rude."

"Freddie scared me a little."

"How?"

"Well, he wanted to know me, and not you."

"Oh."

"C'mon you two, let's meet some other neighbors." It was hours later until they reached their own apartment again.

"Ok, you two, bed."

"Aww!"

"Now." Spencer reluctantly sulks to his room as Carly drags herself up to her new bedroom. She slips into pink pjs and brushes her teeth. She meets her dad in the living room.

"Hi."

"Where's your brother?"

"Probably lost in his barely empty room."

"I did not get lost!"

"Hey!" Suddenly, both were lifted and carried up to Carly's room. Spencer was thrown onto the bed, and Carly was spun around. When she became dizzy, she too was tossed on top of Spencer. Colonel Shay jumped on the bed, making Carly and Spencer fly in to the air, plopping back down. For the next hour, they created a little story. Spencer was soon back in his own bed, and drifts to sleep. Colonel Shay kisses Carly's forehead.

"Night sweetie."

"Night Dad." All the lights shut off, except for low-brightness nightlights. It was the last time for story making. Last time for being flown in the air and tossed on the bed. It was the last time for wishing each other a good night.

The next morning…

"[In a whisper, gradually getting louder] Carly… Carly… Carly… Carly… Carly… Carly… Carly… Carl-" Carly jumps up and begins playfully swatting at her dad. He stands up, and laughs. Spencer does a surprise attack on him by jumping onto his shoulders. He's given a piggyback ride as Carly becomes amused. Somehow, it seems like they have forgotten about their father leaving. Carly though, made a straight face, then looked at the time.

"We really need to get to school."

"It can't be

"Hello class. I'm Miss Louvre. Now, I don't know any of you, so I'm going to have each of you come up and say your names to the class, and tell us something about yourselves!"

"Hi! I'm Farah, and I like ponies!"

"I'm Karl. I like applesauce!"

"I'm Brandon, and I play in mud!" Soon it was Carly's turn to step up.

"I'm Carly." Carly sat straight down, and kept her head down for the rest of class. During lunch, a blonde girl shows up behind Carly, wishing for her tuna sandwich.

"Hey I'm Sam!"

"Hi, I'm Carly."

"Can I have that sandwich?"

"No way get your own." Sam snatches Carly' sandwich out of her hands and pushed her off the seat. She sits down as Carly gets back up, but before she could take a bit, Carly snatched the sandwich back and pushed Sam off.

"You're alright." The girls eat together, and ended up sitting next to each other for class. When Carly returned home, she found Spencer on the couch, molding some random sculpture.

"Uh… what's that supposed to be?"

"I'm bored."

"Figured."

"How was school?"

"Good."

"Make any new friends?"

"Sam."

"A boy?"

"Girl."

"They why's the name Sam?"

"Short for Samantha." Carly opens the fridge and grabs a coke. She tosses Spencer a fat cake, only to find that Sam snatches it from him. "How did you find me?"

"Ask the nub across from you. By the way, he's spying on you through the peephole."

"What?" Carly rushes to the door and opens it. "Freddie!"

"Hi."

"Why?"

"I was bored, and my mom's at the hospital so I had a chance to."

"Weirdo."

"Hey!"

"You had to tell Sam where I lived?"

"She was gonna give me a wedgie!"

"It's not my fault you are so nerdy."

"Galaxy Wars is not the reason."

"Sure Mr. Nug Nug."

"Blonde-Headed Demon."

"Fish-Brain."

"Evil mind."

"Guys, enough!" Carly slams the door and turn to Sam." "Y'know, if you wanted to come, you could've asked me in school."

"Well I wanted to torture Fredweird."

"Wait, you two know each other?"

"Yup, when my mom wanted to throw a lemon at Lewbert, he was in the lobby."

"Ugh, that wart scares me."

"Exactly!" Carly and Sam chat away about Lewbert and how disgusting he is as Spencer began slapping clay all over the table. Sam ended up smushing the clay flat, and causes Spencer to go into some weird funk. He flails his arms and runs to his room.

"Ok…"

"Well he was slapping and making noise!"

"I'm gonna get a drink. You?"

"Pepsi?"

"Sure." Carly gets the drinks as someone was knocking on the door. Sam opened, then slammed it right away. "Who was that?"

"Fredward."

"Let him in."

"No!"

"Now!"

"Fine." Sam lets Freddie in, and pushes him onto the couch.

"Really Sam?"

"Well what else am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know… Stop being a demon?"

"I know someone who wants a wedgie."

"Guys, just calm down."

"She started it!" Carly looks at Freddie in a please-don't fight-with-friends face. He shut up right away, and sits on a chair by the island, glaring at the grinny Sam. Carly sat down next to Sam and turns the TV on. Everyone went crazy when Girly Cow came on, and watched it until Spencer came in with a glob of clay. He was about to plop it on Sam's head in revenge, but Sam whacked him with a pillow before he even got a chance. Spencer's clay stuck to the pillow, which made him freak out even more.

"Sam, stop torturing Spencer."

"He was gonna put clay in my hair."

"Spencer, please do it!" Sam glares at Freddie, and he rushes to the kitchen and hid behind the island.

"Wimp."

"Idiot."

"Noob."

"Nincompoop."

"Guys! Enough already!" Sam and Freddie quiet down, and all three end up falling asleep on the couch later. When Freddie woke up the next morning, he noticed Sam leaning on him. He pushed her to the floor and hid in the elevator before she could get revenge. Sam managed to get in though and gave him a wedgie. They soon realized that there was only an hour until school, and had to hurry. Freddie went back to his apartment and was grateful that his mom was still working at the hospital. Sam borrowed Carly's clothes, and they all walked to school together.

**And scene. So, how was it? This isn't exactly my idea. I am giving credit to Toadetterocks15 on Fanfiction. I promise that I'll get the next chapter for iGo to Paris up this weekend (Maybe tomorrow since I don't have school). I'm like the worst updater ever :P Also, go to my profile, and there's a link to a petition to stop C.I.S.P.A. There's more info in the website ok! Help save da internet! Anyways… review for the children! **


End file.
